


I love Hot Air Balloons!

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Warnings: Smut, Oral (female receiving), slight Doctor Kink, language, period talk.





	I love Hot Air Balloons!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, Oral (female receiving), slight Doctor Kink, language, period talk.

You woke up in the middle of the night with some awful cramps on your left side. You left your sleeping boyfriend and walked to the bathroom. You tried but you couldn’t go so you thought it may just be indigestion or an old injury flaring up. You took some Tums and a couple of Tylenol and returned to your snuggly boyfriend.  
“You ok, sweetheart?” Dean asked in a sleepy but concerned voice. He wrapped his warm arm around you.  
“Yeah, my tummy hurts.” You pouted in a baby voice.  
“Period?” He questioned.  
“No, that was last week remember.”  
“I do, now that you mention it. You want me to rub your belly, Baby?”  
You curled closer into him, “Yeah, that would be nice.” His rough hands felt nice on your soft skin, you let his expert touch guide your relief.

You hummed, “that feels nice, thank you.”  
“You know there are other ways for me to help you feel better, even if it is only temporary.” You saw him wiggle his eyebrows, lit dimmly by the night light in the corner of the bed room.  
“Dr. Winchester, are you trying to seduce me?”  
“Well when you put it that way, then yeah.” Dean let out a chuckle. You turned to him, as his lips met yours. His kisses were always the best, and he never held back. What he couldn’t say with words he always could say with those amazing lips. He whispered kissing down your chest. “I am going to make you feel so good.”   
You giggled already starting to forget about your upset stomach. He pulled down your sleeping shorts and cotton underwear in one tug throwing them in the floor. He pushed your knees apart, two fingers spread your folds, you could feel his hot breath on your sex. You laid back and smiled knowing what was coming, he had done this plenty of times before. If they gave out medals for knowing how to pleasure a woman, shit, Dean would have earned a Gold one by now. He licked into clit with just the right intense pressure that sent a jolt of bliss into your core completely overriding your pain. While he worked to stimulate your bundle with his tongue, he gently drove two fingers in you. Your panting started to fill the small room, Dean loved to hear the heavenly moans that so often soared from your mouth. He grabbed the meat of your ass hard with one hand when you said his name over and over again like your were singing a song. “How’s my patient doing?” He quickly asked before returning to suck at your clit.  
“Um hum!” You yelped in agreement at the new sucking sensation. “Dean!” You screamed, “Yes, oh God!” You didn’t want to cum so quickly but shit you couldn’t hold on any longer then Dean hurled his tongue right in the center of your nub pressing his nose into your hood. Your orgasm ripped through your core. Your body twisted with delight until your let out a giggle letting him know that he could stop now.   
You saw that self confident smirk spread across his face the way the light illuminated his face made him look so handsomely devilish. He sat back on his feet and groped at his engorged package. “You know Dr. Winchester, my stomach is hurting. I think I need a little more medicine.” You said in breathy Marilyn Monroe impersonation.   
He pounced on you like a tiger, “I was hoping your were going to say that.” He gave you fast kisses as he quickly got rid of his shorts. Your legs were already open and the slick between your folds made it easy for Dean’s thick cock to slide right in. The two of you rolled around the bed trying to find a rhythm, both laughing as Dean fell out a couple of times. He gripped your hands to the bed to keep you from rolling anymore. Just enough pressure on your wrists, nothing to leave a bruise, he thrusted in and out, it was the best feeling in the world as his lips sucked on the soft skin of your ear lobe. He released you wrists, you immediately clawed your nails down his back, trying to hold on to something. He pounded hard into your pussy, you and Dean moaned in unison with each plunge of his length. Then your walls began to quiver and you couldn’t control it and you clamped down on his dick, thighs tightening wrapping around his waist. Obscenities flowed from both your mouths as you two found your release in each other’s embrace.   
Dean pulled out of you, “God, that was good. Your bedside manner is impeccable, Dr. Winchester.” You chuckled placing your hand to your head, reveling in the after glow of being fucked by the world’s most perfect cock.   
You snuggled up to Dean, sure there was still a dull ache in your belly but now you were too exhausted to care. Within a few minutes, you were gently snoring in Dean’s strong arms. 

6:38 am, the bright screen on your phone revealed. You slowly got out of bed and made sure you were decent before wandering down the hallway to the kitchen. The pain was still there and now it felt like you had been stung by a hundred bees, you were miserable. You took a couple more Tylenol that you found in the drawer in the kitchen with your morning coffee. Not too long after the coffee was brewed, the brothers stumbled into the kitchen following their noses to the miracle that was your coffee.   
Dean noticed you were still holding your left side, “You still don’t feel well, sweetheart?”  
“No, it is even worse now.” You informed him.  
Dean looked around expecting to see someone else, “well Cas is around here somewhere.”  
“I’m right here Dean.” Cas’ heavenly deep voice rang from the hallway. He was going to be your savior today.   
Dean ushered him in, “Just in time, buddy. (Y/N) has had the worst cramps all night. Can you fix her up?”  
Cas place his fingers to your forehead, nothing happened, “Dean, this is biology, there is nothing for me to fix.”  
You and Dean had the exact same confused look on your face, “Cas, what do you mean biology?” Sam asked on your behalf.  
“She is simply ovulating. Do you not go through this every month?” Castiel inquired.  
“Dude, no, nothing like this. I have never felt myself ovulate before. My period isn't even this bad.” you were always so thankful you barely ever had any cramps during your time of the month but then it hit you. “Shit, Dean, shit!”   
Dean moved towards you, “What’s the matter?”  
“Remember we played Doctor this morning.” You gritted your teeth. Sam heard what you said and raised his eyebrows and kept his mouth shut.  
“Yeah, I remember, ohh.” Dean sighed.  
“Baby, I am so sorry. I’ll go to the pharmacy today get those Plan B pills.” You suggested.  
“The hell you will!” Dean shouted almost scaring you, “I know we have been playing it kinda fast and loose with the protection these days but Sweetheart, I love you. I want to be a dad. If we do get pregnant that’s wonderful. You actually shouldn’t be drinking this now.”   
“What?” You were in shock and now he was taking away your coffee.  
“Caffeine is bad for the baby.” Dean spoke as though he just knew. He turned to Sam, away from you and pointed to his ring finger.   
“Now?” Sam asked.  
“Yes, now!” Dean replied a little agitated. Sam ran off down the hall to his room, Dean held your hand until Sam came back and handed Dean something behind his back.   
Dean moved from his chair and got down on one knee, “(Y/N), I was going to wait until our three year anniversary next month, I have this whole weekend getaway planned including a hot air balloon ride.”  
“I love hot air balloons!” You interjected almost in disbelief of what was happening, tears had started to well up in your eyes.  
“I know you do but if you are carrying my kid, I didn’t want you to think we just got married because I knocked you up.” He paused, “I love you so much, Will you (Y/N) (Y/L/N) marry me?” He opened the small black velvet box revealing a beautiful and modest bezel set diamond in white gold. You got down on your knees too, kissing him deep and lovingly. “So is that a yes?” He asked with the brightest smile you had ever seen on his face.  
Tears of joys ran down your face, “Yes! Yes! Dean, I will marry you!” 

Six weeks later

Jody and Donna were tussling your vale as you sat gazing at your sonogram photo from your last doctor’s visit.   
Dean had convinced Cas to tell us what the sex of the baby was so we could paint one of the spare rooms for the nursery. The shear joy in Dean’s voice when we found out that, ‘it’s a boy,’ was unreal. These few weeks, Dean had smiled more and cried more happy tears then you had ever seen. You ran a baby blue ribbon through the hole punch in the top corner of the photo and tied it to your wedding bouquet, you decided that ‘he’ was going to be your something blue.  
You weren’t nervous just excited. It was a small wedding, you walked down the aisle to an instrumental track of All of My Love by Led Zeppelin, it was so Dean, but it worked on so many ways, then you busted out laughing, when it suddenly changed to Pour Some Sugar on Me in an instrumental version.  
Your three boys looked so handsome in their black suits, Dean’s eyes sparkled as he watched you walk down the aisle. Donna and Jody looked gorgeous in their matching dark red tea dresses.  
Dean leaned in, “Sam thought you would hate my song choice, I guess I really do know you after all.”  
Garth began the ceremony but you really only remember when he said “repeat after me, ‘I (Y/N) (Y/L/N), take Dean Winchester to be my lawfully wedded husband…’” The rest of the ceremony was a total blur. 

The wedding party took some quick photos and the all the guests headed to a small local bar that Sam had rented out for the affair.   
You and Dean danced over to Sam, “You know it’s customary for the best man and maid of honor to hook up at the wedding.” You pointed to Donna, “She looks damn good over there!”  
Sam lifted his belt a little, a sign that he was interested, “Yes, yes, she does.” Sam agreed and walked over to ask Donna to dance.  
Later in the evening, you sat down by Jody to for a bit. You watched as Cas and Claire danced to Butterfly Kisses. Her bare feet stood on top of his dress shoes as they gently rocked on the dance floor. Jody was crying at how sweet they were together.  
Crowley had been nursing drinks by the bar all evening, finally he made his way over to you, “(Y/N), you are positively radiant, being a wife and mother truly suits you.” You stood hugging him deeply and thank him for being here. He then adjusted his attention to Jody, “Ms. Mills, I am very sorry about trying to kill you that one time. Do you think you could put that aside for this one evening? I would like to take you for a spin on the dance floor.”  
Jody looked to you for advice, you softly shrugged, “You liked him once before, go for it. Remember your drinking for both of us, let yourself make bad decisions.” You giggled.   
“Ok why the hell not.” Jody told Crowley.  
Dean joined you at the table, “I got a special song coming on just for you.” He took your hand and lead you back out on the floor. He signaled every one to come back, you about died, when you heard Night Moves come over the jukebox.  
You smirked, “so this your special song? Hmm…”  
“Well I figured we’re going to have some Night Moves ourselves.” He looked around at everyone dancing close. “We might not be the only ones performing some Night Moves.” He insinuated.  
The night poured on as the drinks kept flowing, and the party moved to the bunker.   
The next morning you and Dean found both Jody and Donna trying to sneak out before they were caught doing the walk of shame. You insisted that they stay for breakfast since you didn’t have to leave for your honeymoon until tomorrow. Dean had found a hot air balloon festival a couple of states over, you couldn’t wait to ride above the clouds with your new husband.


End file.
